


ULTRA TEAM III - 致命诱惑 #2#

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultraman - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 22:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Kudos: 5





	ULTRA TEAM III - 致命诱惑 #2#

#2#

佐菲面色如常。哪怕是针尖探入他的血管、刚从冷藏室中取出的冰冷液体进入体内、引起手臂上一阵颤栗时也是。他甚至有了些许解脱的感觉：虽然他心知那只是为了脱身而演的一场戏，但脑海中总有另一个声音——任性的、脆弱的、本该早已被杀死，却不知为何仍顽固地因人性而占据一席之地的声音告诉他：也许不拿那个容器也可以。 

也许不拿也可以。

他只放任了自己很短一段时间。甚至利用这个时间，手指灵活地勾住执行者的腰带边缘，令容器顺畅地滑入他的掌心。那精巧的、冰冷的小玩意接触手掌的温度时，他的思绪又游离了一瞬：几个月来非人的生活倒是其次，独自行动所导致的迷茫与痛苦也不算什么；他只是……不确定下一步棋。

这局棋已经把所有人卷了进来。冲突只会愈发激烈，牺牲者只会愈发增加。甚至连身为执子之人的他也早已身陷囹圄。方才他对赛文说的那些话半真半假，想必他也听出来了。

他这一生身居舞台，无一时不戴着假面，无一刻不提防着陷阱。若说戴着的假面时间长了会扎根于灵魂，那他的灵魂早已被彻彻底底地清洗了无数次，连初心的影子都无法寻得了。

手下的人也都曾深入敌方，在连夜的焦灼中，为了防止梦话暴露而神经紧张地彻夜不眠。他们所展现的神态与内心的目的能够截然相反，口中的台词能够在危机时刻妙语连珠，无论何种情况下都能在面对测谎仪的波纹时镇定自若，说出连最精密的仪器也无法辨认的谎言。

可佐菲知道，自己不一样。

生而为人，多是因信仰而存在。宗教使人心存善意，金钱使人双目蒙蔽。Teamer的过去都太过曲折，因而并非为了什么实物，而是某种目的——仇恨、执着、或是自保。但对佐菲，若是说得大义凛然一些，是为了Z国的未来；若是剥去那些过高层面的装饰，就连他自己也说不清楚了。

他有明确的目标，缜密的计划，切实的行动路线，清晰的头脑，傲人的实力——他什么都有，唯独没有信仰。他觉得自己是在为了某个人的一句话而活着，可他甚至没有想清楚那句话的是非对错。

“真吾，这个国家，我要交给你了。”

他说那句话时佐菲几乎立刻就感受到了肩上有形一般的重量。他当时年轻气盛，眼中却因亲身参与过战场而饱经沧桑。

佐菲几乎想都没想，就点了头。

时至今日他才慢慢明白那句话中的承载。肯一直是个目光长远的人。他前瞻性太强，以至于没人跟得上他的思路。他早在那时就预见了Z国当下的状况，却又不知为何放开职权，大小实权全部分给今日看来早已突显浮躁的政员，继而安排了自己在那场火灾中离去。

佐菲对肯总是尊敬的。除了尊敬，还有一丝惧怕的疏远。

他现在毫不怀疑当年那场火灾只是肯将计就计，甚至自导自演的一场闹剧。他不清楚目的，却相信肯的判断。他只是不能接受那个待人严肃温和的前辈，能够为了他不曾说出口的目的，抛弃年幼的儿子。

但换个角度，他连儿子都能够舍弃，又有什么做不成的呢。

他不可能不知道东光太郎在失去他之后会变成什么样。佐菲突然一阵恶寒：也许连泰罗的人生历程，都只是肯秘密计划的步骤之一。

他不敢和这种人打交道。物极必反，当人过分执着时，便更容易失去底线和人性。

当然，这种执着令他不会叛变初心，因此佐菲可以相信他。相信他最终的目的，而不是对自己说的每一句话。佐菲心知肚明，自己也不过是个棋子而已。只不过是比较重要的一枚。

他更不能理解的是，当年那年少轻狂的一次点头，为何就让他做到现在这种地步。

他有时辨不清自己究竟在为了什么做这些，做完之后又能得到什么。自从赛罗入队以来，层层黑暗扼得他透不过气，他觉得自己只是在做无意义的垂死挣扎，被无形的牵引线提着手脚，却依然努力地向上探寻，试图和他头顶的、隐于黑暗的幕后者同归于尽。

同归于尽，最好的结局。

他可真是有些累了。每当他接近死亡边缘时，这种疲惫就愈发明显。

他放任自己眼角流出一滴泪水——诸星团那孩子看不见。

在头脑开始变得昏沉时，佐菲打开手中的容器，将弹出的微型镇头戳进掌心。

****

佐菲醒来时，不断落在脸上的细小尘土令他睁不开双眼。他用力眨了眨眼睛，意识到自己在一个满是灰土的麻袋里。也许是专门从二手市场买来，用来低调地运输埋尸的那种。

浓重的汽油味让他有点恶心，剧烈的摇晃说明减震效果极差——大概是一辆廉价面包车的后备箱。

头略有些沉，虽不至于到目眩的地步，却仍然不甚清醒。佐菲晃了晃脑袋，才发觉耳边一片混沌，声音像是隔着水膜般模糊。他定下心来，先根据身体的反应粗略判断了方才进入身体的药物——除了致死的药剂与其中和试剂，还有略微过量的可造成假死现象的试剂，和能令他暂时修复脊柱的那种针剂。

他目光一沉。还是被赛文知道了。

知道自然难免，但既然他找得到正确的针剂，说明对供货来源也已有了解。据佐菲所指供货方只有一个，是在Z国灰色地带极具势力的垄断龙头。既然赛文拿得到货……这事情必然见了血。

要么是赛文硬闯了供货方的地盘，并奇迹般地全身而退——要么是他接受了他们的某种条件，通常是第三方的机密信息。

而那个“第三方”，很难在他们以价格极其高昂、却只能用等价情报来交换的交易中，留下个全尸。

佐菲攥紧了拳头。只愿那个第三方不是什么利害攸关的角色，而只是某个权势之人的仇家而已。

晃动的车体停下了；佐菲听到车门开启的声音，随后是后备箱的车盖被打开。强光手电筒隔着薄薄的编织物直照向他的眼睛，他闭上双眼。

“他妈的，这是个什么人物，非得大半夜的拉出来埋了。”

骂骂咧咧的声音传来，随后有另一个人压低了嗓音在他耳边解释了句什么。

“我操，这么大的官儿啊？得罪谁了这是？”

依然是压低的声音，不过接话的却换成了另一个。

“真的假的？”这个声音偏柔和些，应该是个不太爱惹事的人。紧接着，佐菲感到头顶的绳结在被人扯动。他屏住呼吸，随后眼前模糊的红光突然变得更亮。

“这……这不是迫水真吾吗？我小时候电视里总放他的军方发布会。不是说死了？怎么……”

“别废话了，让埋就埋，你想像他一样被塞到麻袋里埋了？”这是第一个人。

随后麻袋重新盖过佐菲的脸，袋口被草草扎了一下，几双手将他抬起来。

一阵沉默，只有鞋底踩在草坪的悉索声。

不对。佐菲突然皱起眉头。四个人的脚步声，却只有三个人说了话。看那三个人方才的语调，多半只是最初级的兵种，甚至是临时雇佣的劳力。这种群体最怕和“兄弟”合不来，做事不方便，因此哪怕没话说，也是要附和两声的。

那个没出声的，是什么人？

他没来得及想太多；身体一轻，几个人将他扔在了地面。自然是对待尸体的那种粗暴——头侧有一块凸起的岩石，他险些被撞到头破血流。

“挖。”

这是个之前没听过的声音，也就是那第四个人。佐菲隐隐觉得那声音有些熟悉，却一时想不起在哪里听到过。这倒是侧面验证了他方才的想法——这个人的作用是监督另外三个把任务完成。如此看来那三个正在草地上挖藏尸坑的人应该是外部雇用，因此才不知道监督者的地位，甚至敢当着他的面多嘴。

佐菲眼神一暗：这三个人恐怕活不过今晚。

他尝试着舒展双腿，却发现身体依然没能找回控制力。他确定赛文不会在这种事情上出任何差错——也许是某些试剂的混合导致起效变慢，甚至中和了药效。佐菲突然想起，他的死刑试剂似乎是奥古斯都找人专门制作的。

他思考片刻，决定先按兵不动。他尚不确定外面的人，尤其是监督者，是否配备武器，实力又在什么程度。再说按他的猜测，监督者也许会自己完成掩埋的工作，也就是说一旦挖掘完成，三个受雇者便会惨遭灭口。

“好了。”方才的第一个声音说道。随后是锐器入肉的声音，两个没来得及放开的惊叫，另外两次攻击，以及重物倒地声。

佐菲暗暗握紧了拳头。他手中的利器只有那容器中的微型针头；但聊胜于无，如果他可以先发制人，只要对方不是暗杀高手，他都有机会抢占上风。

然而监督者只是走到离他三步远的地方，吸了口气。

佐菲有些困惑。然后他听到监督者笑了。

“Captain，我现在过来，你可别用什么暗器杀我。”

****

赛文离开刑场后，并未对佐菲的动向做进一步追踪。

平稳驾驶到两三公里以外的地方，确认自己脱离了一切监控范围后，他将车停在路边，打开双闪，在后视镜中确认无人跟踪。

随后他跨到汽车后座，从小腿绑带中抽出一把精致的小刀，划开藏在后座椅背，取出其中的一套衣物和装备。

那是赛罗的东西。

他一面监视着前后的动静，一面迅速换好了装束。深色的护目镜盖住大半张脸，而嘴唇被竖起的风衣领子严严实实地遮挡。

做完这一切，他拎着同样藏在后座椅背中的一只小巧金属箱下了车。打开车前盖，还未冷却的引擎向他面上扑来一阵热浪。

他在路上拦下下一辆路过的车。不等车主摇下车窗，直接拉开车门把人拽了出来，而后自己坐进驾驶位扬长而去。

被拉出来的车主是个很瘦的小伙子，他目瞪口呆地看完这个整个脸都埋在面具下的路人的奇妙操作，转头看了看他遗弃在路边的顶级跑车。

他合上车前盖，坐入车内尝试着发动引擎，成功了。读数一切正常，飞翼式车门甚至在他坐进车内后自动关闭。哪怕这是辆赃车，那人是个逃犯，他开到警局还能领一笔酬劳费，也不耽误他路上享受一下豪车的待遇。

他吞了口口水，觉得自己似乎无意中赚到了。

****

赛文开着那辆路上捡来的破车，朝计划中的地点开去。

他们的原本目标是赛罗，那么他可以假定，他有机会从针对赛罗的敌人武力中逃脱。

迫水肯定会说他这个想法过于铤而走险。赛文这么想完，才意识到方才自己是在用怎样一种面对前辈和兄长的态度在想迫水。他握着方向盘的手紧了紧，强迫自己把这部分思绪抛弃。

一码归一码。他救了迫水，救得于心有愧，但他无法原谅迫水。

他此刻要去冒这个多半有去无回的险，也是因为迫水——他一直认为自己欠了迫水很大的人情，甚至是命。自小的耳濡目染让他十分重视这些偿还和报答，他想如果牺牲自己能够换迫水真吾的一份心愿，他是愿意的。

大仇未报，但他后继有人。他的遗嘱早早地准备好，讲了他的一切，曾经的痛苦与期望，对诸星真那些隐秘的无法说出口的歉意与期望，一直放在TEAM总部办公桌的抽屉里。虽然那办公桌现在，应该已经积了不薄的一层灰。

TEAM不在很久了。他这个Captain，不过是奥古斯都笑里藏刀的一个诱饵。他故意上钩，只是为了将计就计地救迫水而已。

他只是没想到，救迫水要付出这么大的代价，更没想到那代价竟是针对他最不能伤害的人。

而佐菲知道一切。他知道一切，却依然那么做了，仿佛他几乎剖开胸口展露过的心事，在佐菲心中不曾存在过一般。

他无法原谅。

车驶入一条并不太热闹的小巷时，冲天的火光让他重重地撞上了气囊。

赛文咬紧牙关，从已经翻转几圈、车顶着地的车厢内爬了出去，借助车体的掩护，拔出腰侧的枪，利落地上好子弹。

他没想到攻势会来得如此猛烈；耳边依然是剧烈的轰鸣声，失去对声音的敏感让他很难躲避那些呼啸而来的子弹。

他很庆幸此刻在这里的是自己而不是赛罗。

****

佐菲在那人的帮助下爬出麻袋，对方知道他不喜脏污，递给他一套叠得干干静静的常服。

佐菲看着赛罗带着点笑的嘴角，一时间摸不透他究竟知不知道、知道了多少。

他接过赛罗手中的湿毛巾简单擦了把脸，在他的搀扶下坐到一块岩石上。双腿依然没有恢复的迹象，赛罗取出一支针剂递给他：“老爹让我交给你，说怕奥古斯都在死刑试剂里做手脚。”

佐菲接过针剂，拉起衣袖，将针头推入肌肉。“他拿到了两份针剂？”

“我不清楚，他最近事事瞒着我。”赛罗的语气风轻云淡，平静地像是只在谈论天气。

佐菲没有碰食物——禁食这么久，他不是很有胃口——但喝了口赛罗带来的水。

他的手指在水瓶上摩挲了一会，然后将它放到一边。

“谢谢。”

“不必。”赛罗说话和赛文越来越像了。

“有些话，我现在没法说。和我的关系可以适当清理。我身不由己。”

“难道不是您主动走了这条路，本就不打算回头了吗？”

赛罗捻了捻手指间因方才的行动而粘上的尘土，细细索索的微粒从他的动作中掉落。哪怕是这样随意地坐在路边，他身上也开始有了那股沉静如深海的气质——他进入TEAM已经四年，朝夕相处果真让他和那个人越来越像了。

佐菲对他的问题不置可否。赛罗张了张口，欲言又止。

佐菲不急，就那么看着他。针剂刚注入体内，他也需要时间等待起效。

发觉Captain的目光，赛罗这次没玩笑式地闪躲，而是正正地对了上去——这个动作让佐菲发现，赛罗的眼神中已经有了让他下意识保持距离的东西：高傲的人无论何时都是不能触碰的。赛罗早已不是那个刚被从监狱里捞出来、会肆无忌惮地表达喜怒、被膝盖顶着背脊压在地上也要用眼睛表达不屈的孩子了。

“……您有苦衷。”赛罗淡淡地讲了一句。佐菲这才意识到，方才这两句话里，赛罗都客客气气地用着敬语。

而这背后到底是尊敬还是疏离，真是值得好好玩味一番。

“你的任务……”佐菲说到这才停下，心中的纷杂影响了他的思路。TEAM都名存实亡了那么久，哪来的任务？

针剂开始起作用了。他坐直身体，没有看赛罗。不是躲闪，只是不想。

“谢谢。这里没有你的事了。”

赛罗意识到其中的一语双关，脸上也没什么表情，只是站了起来。

“有没有，我会自己判断的。”他开口，原本下一个音节是“Captain”，但被他成功吞了回去。

“您自己小心。”

赛罗闪身融入夜色。耳机中响起声音，但并非来自TEAM，只是他临时制作的低配版，因而音质有些不清晰。他想问父亲，他究竟该相信什么、怀疑什么。

最近这几个月，连他之前认为绝对不需要怀疑的人也变得形迹可疑，连他认为无坚不摧的TEAM也分崩离析。赛罗心中有些猜测，但更多的是疑惑。可他什么都没有说，只是在此刻希望得到父亲一个导向性的答案。

对面的人却没有回复。

赛罗心下一紧。

出事了。


End file.
